


Comment On...

by Myoneloveismusic



Series: Fic Verse [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College Age AU, Fanfiction Author, M/M, Modern Day, Mutual Pining, fanartist, non-canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has come a long way since he started writing fanfiction, but there's always been that one reader who's stuck by him since the beginning. A fanartist for his fanwriter who goes by the name of Jaegermeister. After months of talking back and forth in the comments of AO3 one of them finally becomes brave enough to send a message on Tumblr that takes their conversations to a whole new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment On...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the snkminibang! I loved the concept for this one and was so happy to finally have a reason to sit down and write it without having to focus on my other wips. I'll add links to the art once those get posted and you can see the beautiful artwork that I've been blessed with. 
> 
> Fanart! yay!!!
> 
> http://crying-abt-fictional-people.tumblr.com/post/149650303802/comment-on-by-my-one-love-is-music-read-on-ao3
> 
> http://keyvvidoodle.tumblr.com/post/149655649676/man-ive-been-looking-forward-to-this-for-a-long
> 
> http://candied-cravat.tumblr.com/post/149659168656/read-their-fic-here-0-for-the-snkminibang-i
> 
> <3 MOLIM

                Levi felt a flutter of excitement work its way through his chest when he checked his email during his lunch break between his morning and afternoon classes. He’d just gotten a notification that a comment had been posted on the newest chapter of his ongoing fanfiction. He’d been working on improving his fics over the past several months and his popularity had been growing, much to his pleasure.

                Ever since his first one-shot had been posted and he’d grown his portfolio with more fics and even started writing multi-chapter pieces, there had always been this one reader who’d stuck with him during everything he’d written. He went by ‘Jaegermeister’ and Levi couldn’t help the snort that left him the first time he’d read that name in response to something he’d written. But with each comment and interaction the two of them had, he became more and more grateful that he’d been there in the beginning. That he’d taken the time to comment and read and come back because it gave him the motivation to keep writing and putting out content.

                Levi pocketed his phone without opening the email. He knew it would just get him excited and it was better to wait until he was back in his apartment to look at what had been posted. He had a reputation to protect after all. He also didn’t need anyone questioning him as to why he was grinning like an idiot and having to avoid revealing that he actually wrote fanfiction in his spare time. There were only a few people, namely Erwin and Hanji, who knew what he did in his spare time. He mostly tried to keep it online since he didn’t actually post under his real name.

                Levi tried to relax and enjoy the rest of his lunch, but felt his phone burning a hole into his pocket. It was going to be a long afternoon of classes before he could get online and log onto Tumblr and into his AO3 account. He was usually pretty good at responding to comments quickly unless he was busy, which he unfortunately was at the moment thanks to school and all. Sometimes college really annoyed him in this respect. He wanted more than anything to continue what he enjoyed doing during every moment that he was awake, but being a fanfiction author didn’t exactly pay the bills.

                Going into college, Levi had considered majoring in English since he was having to pay for it himself and didn’t have his parent’s money to rely on. He still took English courses when he had the room for the extra credits during his semester, but had forced himself into the business school so he’d have the business basics and workplace knowledge that would no doubt aid him in the working world. Writing on his own time now helped to reassure a small part of him that he would have no problems writing a novel after he graduated. He just hoped that the response he was getting for his fics online could extend to his novel writing and earn him the same type of audience if he were to ever get published.

                Levi checked his watch and sighed. He pushed away from the table he was sitting at and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He walked out of the dining hall and towards the liberal arts building where his English class for the afternoon was. The wait would be a long one before he’d get to read the newest comment, but at least he would be occupied with a class that he enjoyed and not something business related. Those classes always made things more bearable.

 

~

 

                Levi practically threw his door shut when he got back to his apartment. He hastily toed off his shoes, still making sure they were lined up neatly at the door, and hurried over to the couch. He pulled his laptop from his bag, grateful that he didn’t have to wait for it to boot up after being in classes all day. Levi logged into his AO3 account and opened his inbox.

 

_Jaegermeister wrote:_

_HS, how could you leave the chapter at that type of cliffhanger????!!! You’re killing me with the suspense you’ve created. We’ve already waited 15 chapters for the two of them to come together and actually talk about their feelings and Anthony just had to show up and interrupt Jake and Connor. I’m literally dying right now. Literally dying. I hope you’re happy._

_But seriously, this chapter is so good. You’ve developed their characters so well and I can’t help but wonder how Jake’s ex is going to affect them, especially with the trust issues that Connor has had to work through since the beginning. I really thought this would be their moment where they’d finally get together and have a chance at happiness, but it’s obvious that Connor was starting to close himself off after Anthony barged in._

_I love your writing and this has been one of my favorite fics since the beginning. I can’t wait to read the next chapter when you get it written. I hope things are going well for you and you’re not too stressed with school and all. I know that I’m going to be super busy over the next few weeks with schoolwork. All of my professors thought it’d be fun to assign exams, projects, and papers at the same time. At least coffee is a college student’s best friend._

_-JM_

                Levi smiled as he read through the comment. He opened up a reply and quickly typed something out, thanking JM for taking the time to read through the newest update and discuss his observations about the chapter. The two of them talking about what was going on in their different lives was something that had developed over time. They hadn’t gotten past talking over AO3 comments and replies, but there was the occasional tag on Tumblr that was always amusing. It was nice to be thought of as an actual person every now and then by his readers and not just as some robot that cranks out fics and writing for people to read for free as though he didn’t have his own life.

                Levi had learned that this guy was also a college student (he knew it was a he because his pronouns were listed in his Tumblr description) and had even been graced with fanart from JM. Levi learned that he was an art student and used fanart as a way to practice different styles when he didn’t have an assignment, or when he wanted to distract himself from an assignment.

                JM also knew that Levi was in school for business, but really wanted to be a writer. It hadn’t made sense to the other man as to why he wasn’t pursuing his desired field of study, but he hadn’t wanted to get into a discussion about that in such a public place, no matter how anonymous he was. Levi sat back and pulled his computer into his lap. He replied to the other handful of comments that had been left over the past few hours while he was in class, grateful for each one that a reader felt like leaving him.

                Instead of working on the assignments he had due the next day, Levi pulled up his Tumbr instead. He was curious to know what the people he was following were up to and if any of the authors he followed had updated their fics as well. He saw that someone had sent him something over messenger and furrowed his brow. No one ever really messaged him and he didn’t message other users either since it was something he never thought to do, being that the only person that he would say he was somewhat close to online was JM. Sometimes he got asks from his followers, but this was something entirely different.

                Levi clicked on the notification and was surprised to find a message from JM. He’d considered sending a message over the website before, but had never worked up the nerve to do it. He wasn’t really sure what to talk about and didn’t even know if JM wanted to message back and forth online. No to mention the fact that he didn’t want to seem creepy. Levi clicked on the message and read.

 

_JM: So, I’m really hoping that you don’t think I’m weird for sending this, and I know that we talk a lot in the comments on AO3, so I thought you wouldn’t mind, and if you don’t want to respond I completely understand, but I just wanted to say hi and I really like your writing, so yeah…_

                Levi thought it was a little endearing how nervous JM seemed to be. He would’ve probably felt the same way if he had reached out first.

 

_Humanity’s Strongest: I actually had thought about sending you a message as well since we’d been talking so much. It means a lot to me that you’re so supportive of my work. It’s definitely helped keep me motivated to have someone so receptive._

_JM: Oh, hi! I actually didn’t think you’d respond so soon, but it’s nice to see such good writing online. I know there are some other really good fanfic authors out there, but since the fandom is so large, there are also some pretty bad ones too. Your stories always manage to surprise me as well. It gives me something to connect to and something to look forward to when I’m stressed or have to deal with real life instead of just enjoying what I put online._

                Levi picked up his computer and took it into the kitchen with him before typing out a reply. He set it on the counter and put the kettle on to boil to make some tea.

 

_HS: It’s still good for those other authors to get practice though. It’s a less scary outlet for them to post their work and get feedback instead of worrying about the criticism that might come up from a teacher or a publishing company, so I don’t blame them. It’s also easy for them to get overlooked for being new authors or not having the best grammar so I think it would be helpful for more people to give them feedback and read their work. It would give them an opportunity to grow as a writer and become better if that’s something that they’d like to do._

_HS: That got kind of long, but I don’t really agree with putting new authors down or brushing off their work just because they’re new or don’t have the best grasp of mechanics._

                Levi turned away while he waited for JM’s reply and pulled out his favorite mug, dropping a tea bag inside of it. He took the kettle from the stove as it began to whistle and poured the boiling water in his mug, waiting for it to steep. Levi grabbed two packets of sugar and set them next to his mug and took the carton of milk from the fridge when he heard the notification that he got a new message.

 

_JM: No, I completely get what you’re saying and I think it’s really great that you have that type of view on new writers. I guess I just never thought of it that way since I don’t write fanfiction. I suppose that could be applied to artists too. It is really easy for newbies to get brushed to the side or overlooked due to the popularity of some of the other fandom contributors. I remember I got a little discouraged when I first started posting fanart, but it did get better over time when a few people started to notice what I was making._

_HS: Yeah…did you ever feel stressed when you started your art? Like, you were stressed on how it would be received and if people would ever actually like it or not?_

                Levi scooped out his teabag and added the sugar and milk to his tea. He picked up his mug and his computer and moved back to the couch so he could continue this conversation in comfort. He set his mug and laptop on the coffee table and took a seat in front of the couch so he could lean back on the furniture.

 

_JM: God, yes! I remember right before I posted my first piece of fanart. It was actually for one of your fics, haha. I was so scared to hit the post button because I was certain that I wouldn’t get any feedback or I’d get hate for it. I was actually really worried that you’d end up hating it and feel like I was annoying you with my piss-poor attempt at fanart._

_HS: You’re an art major though! There’s no way that your art would suck._

_JM: It’s all based on opinion. What my college found acceptable isn’t the same as what people online would find acceptable._

_JM: It’s the same as your fanfictions. Everyone doesn’t read your fics because they either don’t like the pairing, don’t like your stories, or don’t like your style of writing._

_HS: That’s true…_

_JM: Oh!_

_JM: Speaking of fanart…want a sneak peek at what I’m working on next?_ _J_

                Levi smiled around his sip of tea.

 

_HS: Of course!_

_Jaegermeister sent a photo._

_JM: I fully expect you to reciprocate sometime in the future._

Levi’s jaw dropped as he looked over the image. It was only an outline with a few details, but he could already tell that it was going to be as breathtaking as the other pieces JM had put together before this. It was a picture of Connor and Jake from the chapter of his fic that he’d just posted. The two characters were sitting on the couch holding hands and Levi presumed it was the scene right before Anthony had barged in where they were talking about their feelings and what they wanted from each other.

 

_HS: Wow, that’s amazing. I can already tell it’s going to be a fantastic drawing._

_JM: Thanks. I’m really looking forward to coloring this one. I’m going to try a different tone for Jake’s skin to try and capture the sun-kissed gold that some Puerto Ricans have. I always look forward to coloring in Connor’s ginger hair as well. And his freckles._

_HS: I’m sure that you’re color schemes will be great. I can’t wait to see the finished project. When did you get started on this anyway? I just posted the chapter._

_JM: …_

_JM: Weeeeeelllll I pretty much started it after I finished the chapter. I had classes today, but I did it in between classes and haven’t done any of my homework for tomorrow yet. I mainly just wanted to get started on it and I figured I could probably finish it over the weekend._

_JM: I get carried away easily._

_HS: I can tell. Don’t push your studies to the side just for the sake of fanart. There’s time for that when you don’t have tens of thousands of dollars on the line for your grades._

_JM: Like I said, I get carried away easily. How is it that you manage to write so much during the school year anyway?_

_HS: I don’t sleep very well. And since I take a lot of business classes we don’t have much homework outside of class compared to the Liberal Arts majors at least. Most of my homework comes from the English classes that I try to fit in here and there so I have more free time than most college students anyway._

_JM: -.- so unfair._

_HS: You were the one who wanted to be an art major. Don’t blame me for your own choices._

_JM: -.-_

_JM: Art is my passion so I can’t say that I mind it too much, but there are some times when things get a little hectic and I have a shit ton of projects or a portfolio due._

_JM: Crap! That reminds me, I have a mini-portfolio do next week. I gotta go, sorry. Talk later?_

_HS: Absolutely._

                Levi smiled and closed out of Tumblr, opening a new Word document instead. He liked JM. It was nice to actually talk to him in real time instead of the delayed correspondence that AO3 provided. He knew that the two of them would no doubt talk again when JM didn’t have an assignment that needed to be finished. He’d offer to talk while the both of them worked, but it would probably be more of a distraction since he would actively need his hands for drawing or painting or whatever else he was creating for his classes. Levi was content with the thought that they’d have time to chat later and turned to start the next chapter of his fic even though he’d just updated. A certain artist was giving him extra motivation to write.

 

~

 

                Levi snorted when he read over JM’s newest message.

 

_JM: So you’re probably going to get mad at me, but I pretty much pulled an all-nighter to get ahead on my project so I could have time to talk to you today._

_HS: Well if you would wait to draw your fanart until after your project was due, you probably wouldn’t have this problem._

_HS: How are you alive right now anyway?_

_JM: Lots and lots of coffee. It’s basically a college student’s best friend and I am not afraid to say that a large portion of my bank account has gone to Starbucks._

_HS: You do realize that if you’re drinking that much coffee, it’s probably cheaper to make it yourself._

_HS: You’re an idiot._

_JM: Hey!! Okay, I’ll give it to you that that is true. I probably would have more money if I didn’t buy so much Starbs, but I’m not an idiot!_

_HS: You are a little bit, yeah._

_JM: :)_ _Fine, but that means I’m your idiot._

                Levi felt something unfamiliar, but not unwelcome flutter in his chest at that statement.

 

_JM: Oh shit, I just realized that sounded like…um…._

_HS: it’s fine._

_JM: You sure?_

_HS: Yeah._

                When JM didn’t respond right away, Levi wondered if that had been the wrong response. Or maybe JM had gotten distracted with something else or one of his friends had shown up. That happened sometimes, especially if there was food involved. JM would just up and leave without saying a word and Levi would only get an explanation later as to what had happened. He was just about to start working on one of his assignments when he got a new notification.

 

_JM: If you’re not comfortable telling me then I’ll understand, but…_

_JM: If I tell you my name, will you tell me yours?_

                Levi was stunned at the request, never even considering that JM might want to know his actual name.

 

_HS: Sure._

_JM: :)_ _Great! My name’s Eren._

_HS: Hi, Eren. I’m Levi._

~

 

                It’d been a few weeks since they’d first told each other their names. Levi and Eren had pretty much developed a schedule to their chats and chat often they did. Eren still left comments on his fics and updates and had even encouraged Levi to start posting some of his original work online. He’d posted a few short stories that weren’t fandom related and had a pretty receptive audience. He didn’t receive as much feedback as he usually would for his fanfictions, but that was to be expected. There was always that group of people that was there strictly for the fanfiction and had no interest in what else the author was capable of producing or even with what was going on in their life.

 

_JM: Soooooo….._

_HS: So?_

_JM: If you’re okay with it…_

_JM: I was thinking maybe…_

_JM: Okay, here’s the thing. I have a drawing that’s due tomorrow and I’ve got a pretty good start on it, but it still needs some work and I really like chatting with you and I still want to do that, but it’ll take too much time if I try and type and draw, but I still want to talk to you and I was hoping maybe we could do something different...._

_HS: You’re going to have to be more specific Eren._

_JM: I was wondering if you’d be okay skyping while I work on my project._

Levi stared at Eren’s message. He’d actually never considered them skyping before. They talked enough that it was honestly, probably not a problem for them to share usernames. Levi certainly felt like he knew the other man well enough to not be worried. If Eren had really meant harm or was some weirdo, he didn’t think that he would’ve lasted this long and put up with all of their conversations to get to this point.

 

_JM: You know what, never mind. It was a stupid idea._

_HS: I’ll skype with you._

_JM: What?? Really???_

_HS: I don’t see the problem with it. We’ve talked often enough as it is. My username is humanitysstrongest._

_JM: Great! I’ll try calling you. Watch for erenjaegerbomb._

                As Levi waited for the call to come through, he got up from his spot on the floor and picked up his laptop and the empty mug that was sitting there. He walked into the kitchen and put the kettle back on for another cup of tea. He was just pulling the box of tea from the cabinet when Skype started ringing. Levi clicked on the video camera button and was surprised at what he found. There, on the other side of the screen was a grinning brunette with what he would only describe as sun-kissed skin. He was wearing an old paint-covered shirt and had smudges of blue and green on his cheeks.

                “Eren?” Levi asked.

                He waved. “Hi Levi!”

                “What are you working on?” he asked, pulling out a teabag.

                “I’m painting a scene where the waves are crashing onto a cliff outcropping. If that’s what you’d call it.”

                Levi hummed his agreement. The kettle began to whistle and he removed it from the stove, pouring the hot water over the tea bag. He grabbed two packets of sugar and the milk for the fridge that would be needed once the tea was ready.

                “What’re you making?”

                “Tea.”

                Eren hummed his acknowledgement as Levi scooped out the teabag and stirred in the milk and sugar. Levi picked up his laptop and tea and moved back into the living room, taking up his place in front of the couch once again. As Eren continued to work on his painting, Levi brought up his word doc again. He was working on the penultimate chapter of his current fic and wanted to make sure the lead up to the end flowed properly.

                “So what are you working on?” Eren asked.

                Levi’s eyes flicked up to the camera and found Eren still happily mixing paint and looking over his work. “Umm…I’m working on the penultimate chapter of _Wings of Freedom._ I want to make sure it flows well especially for the ending.”

                “I can’t believe it’s coming to an end. Isn’t this your longest fic to date?”

                Levi continued typing, eyes scanning quickly over the Word doc. “Yeah it is. I never thought I’d get to this point, honestly.”

                “What do you mean? Like, with this fic or just writing in general?”

                Levi’s fingers froze over the keys. “Both, I suppose.” He cleared his throat and started typing again.

                Eren hummed in acknowledgement and continued painting. Levi lost himself in the words, allowing them to flow through his fingertips and onto the page. He felt that he was at his best when he got like this. When the words just came to him and he had no trouble getting a few thousand words on paper. Levi became engrossed in his world and the characters that had become his own.

                “Levi? Levi! LEVI!” Levi jolted at the sound of his name being called and looked up sharply at Eren who was laughing at him over Skype.

                Levi narrowed his eyes. “What?” he asked, irritated.

                Eren smiled at him. “I just wanted to tell you that I had to go. Talk later?”

                Levi blinked a few times before glancing down at the clock and realized they’d been on the call quite a while. “Uh…yeah. Absolutely. I’ll see you later.”

                “Alright. Bye, Levi.” Eren exited out of the call, leaving Levi to stare dumbly at his computer screen. Shaking his head, he went back to the chapter he was working on.

 

~

 

                Levi sat back and scrubbed his hands over his face, desperately trying to will his heartbeat to calm down. He’d just gotten done with his daily skype session with Eren and had no idea how he was going to keep this up. Eren was absolutely beautiful. Levi could write pages upon pages of words just describing him and it wouldn’t even begin to be enough to capture the type of person he was.

                Levi honestly never thought something like this would happen. He never even considered the possibility of falling for Eren the way he had. Not only did he make incredible art, but he was so kind and thoughtful and supportive of Levi to the point that it made his heart ache.

                Levi had just started a new piece of writing, it was an original work, but he was still posting it online, and if one of the main characters held a certain, very specific resemblance to Eren, than he would deny it immensely and refuse to admit that he’d been the inspiration for it. And it really didn’t help that Eren had just gotten done telling him how much he was looking forward to reading more of it after going through the first chapter. Levi never thought that the person behind the nice comments and messages could genuinely be so incredible and he was utterly, utterly fucked.

                Levi stared at the word document that he’d had open during his chat with Eren. While the other man was working on his artwork for class (it was for class this time, but other times when they’d skyped, Eren had been working on some of his fanart), Levi had been incredibly busy not working on his fanfiction, but had spent the entire hour trying to find the right words to describe Eren in appearance, in the way he moved, in the way he painted, and even in the way his paintings looked.

                Honestly, if Eren knew about his feelings and how much inspiration he provided, Levi knew he would probably be really weirded out. They didn’t even know each other in persona and had only met over the internet. At least they were both college students and close in age. If it was a larger age gap, Levi would feel even more weird and creepy and he couldn’t help but think this was incredibly inappropriate.

                Instead of dwelling on his thoughts, Levi just pushed them aside and opened up a new Word document. He had some writing to do and he would be damned if thoughts of a certain green-eyed artist were going to distract him from his work.

 

~

 

                After several hours of writing, Levi pushed his laptop away and stood from the couch. He stretched his arms over his head and groaned as several of his vertebrae popped after being stuck in one position for so long. He moved into the kitchen and thought over what he’d spent so long writing. It was the next chapter of his story that Eren had gotten so excited about and he thought that he’d be posting that in the next few days. Levi wanted to make sure that he spent a lot of time editing it so that it would be nearly perfect when he posted it. He wasn’t about to let it be disappointing when the content was so important to him.

                Levi pulled down a mug from one of the cabinets and set the kettle on the stove to boil so that he could make a well-deserved cup of tea. He was actually surprised with himself that he went so long without the drink while he was writing, but he assumed that it was because he was so focused that he couldn’t even consider stopping his work to do something as simple as make a cup of tea.

                Levi heard the notification from him Tumblr messenger and went to retrieve his laptop. He brought it into the kitchen and set it on the island, opening the ongoing chat he had with Eren. He saw the other man had linked him to one of his blog posts and clicked on it. As the page loaded, he pulled the kettle from the stove and poured the hot water over his teabag to steep. Levi set the mug next to his computer and looked over the page that Eren had sent him to. He gripped the edge of the counter and grit his teeth because it could not be possible for one person to be so fucking perfect.

                Eren had just posted his newest piece of fanart, well two pieces of fanart. One of them was for the first chapter that Eren had just read the day before and the other was a drawing of Levi. Eren didn’t explicitly state that he was the person who he drew, which he was thankful for, but Levi couldn’t help but wonder when Eren actually had time to do that. He always seemed to be working on things for his classes when they skyped, or at least, that’s what he told Levi.

 

_HS: When did you…_

_JM: Sorry if it’s a little creepy, but I worked on it a little bit during each of our skype sessions._

_HS: I thought you were just doing schoolwork and fanart…I never expected this…_

_JM: Do you like it…?_

_HS: Yeah…it’s amazing…really, thank you, Eren._

_JM: You’re welcome! I’m really glad that you liked it. I was a bit nervous to post it, but thought now would be better than never._

~

 

                Levi stared at his laptop as he stood behind the kitchen island. It’d been a few days since Eren had posted his drawing of Levi and Levi was honestly ready to explode. He’d been working furiously to edit his next chapter and wanted to make sure everything was perfect after what Eren had just given him. He wanted to show Eren that he was paying just as much attention to the other man and nothing slipped by him, no matter how passive he seemed during their skype sessions.

                “Fuck it,” Levi said and hit post. He stared at the screen as the page refreshed and his newest chapter was finally posted. He knew that it was irrational for Eren to be getting the notification immediately, but he couldn’t help but hope that he was online and would stop what he was doing to read it. Levi forced himself away from his computer and turned towards his kitchen. He needed to make dinner anyway and it would provide a good distraction while he stewed in nervousness.

 

~

 

                Levi had just fixed himself a plate of spaghetti when he heard his skype ringing. Nearly spilling the pasta off his plate, he hurried over to his computer and accepted the call when he saw that it was Eren.

                “Hi Levi…” Eren fidgeted behind that camera and Levi knew that something was wrong. Here it was, Eren was going to tell him that he was a complete creep and ask him to never contact him again.

                “Eren. What’s up?” he asked calmly, not betraying his pounding heart.

                “I don’t want to assume anything, but…” He bit his lip. “Your new chapter of that original work that I really like…um…god this sounds so conceited. Is it about us?” he asked and screwed his eyes shut.

                Levi felt his cheeks heat up and watched as Eren peeked through his eyes. He glanced away. “Yeah…yeah it is.”

                “Okay, thanks. That’s all I wanted to know. Sorry this call was so sudden, but I have plans tonight and I just wanted to know and I called because I saw that you were online and…I’m just gonna go.” Levi watched as Eren hastily disconnected their call after stuttering out that explanation. He would’ve found it incredibly amusing if his heart wasn’t going a hundred miles per hour in his chest.

                Levi set his plate aside and buried his face in his hands. He didn’t even get an actual answer or concrete reaction out of Eren. He had no idea what his thoughts were on what he’d indirectly confessed in that chapter. Levi sighed and took a bite of his spaghetti, chewing moodily as he mulled over the recent events. He pulled out his phone when he heard the notification sound for a new email and opened his inbox and nearly choked on his food when he saw that Eren had commented on the new update.

 

_Jaegermeister wrote:_

_I’m assuming this is your way of asking me out, so…yes!_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Here's a link to my tumblr: my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com


End file.
